Los gatos negros dan buena suerte
by Valerie B
Summary: Chat Noir se encuentra con Black Cat (Marvel), el gatito recibe un par de consejos de una felina que ya ha estado en su situación.


Hola a todos, llevo un siglo sin escribir nada por aquí, pero viendo a Chat Noir no pude dejar de pensar en lo que se parece a Black Cat o Gata Negra, de Marvel. Y esto es lo que ha salido.

 **Los gatos negros dan buena suerte.**

Ah, París, la ciudad del amor, la música y el arte. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin pisarla que no pudo evitar dar una vuelta nocturna por los tejados de la ciudad. Sonrió con nostalgia, la última vez que estuvo se coló en el Louvre, había cambiado mucho desde entonces gracias a cierto arácnido. Por puro placer dio una vuelta por dicho museo, casi evaluando lo que le costaría introducirse y fisgonear como la gata que era. Felicia Hardy ya no robaba bancos ni museos, pero seguía manteniendo ser una gatita curiosa, y más con el reto que era ese sistema de seguridad. Estaba al borde de introducirse cuando una voz la hizo parar de golpe.

- _Excuse-moi mademoiselle_ , el museo está cerrado -interrumpió mientras bloqueaba la entrada con su bastón extensible.

Felicia arqueo una ceja, había oído sobre esos héroes de París, incluso le hicieron bromas sobre como el chico recordaba en cierto sentido a ella. Después de todo eran dos gatos negros. Parecía analizarla, notaba que intentaba discernir si era una ladrona o un poseído por un akuma, para ahorrarle la confusión decidió presentarse sin más.

-Sin embargo, se disfruta más sin turistas, ¿no crees? Tranquilízate, no venía a robar, simplemente me gusta recordar mis habilidades. Me llaman Black Cat, tu debes ser al que llaman Chat Noir, ¿no?

Adrien se relajó notablemente, conocía a esos héroes que había mayormente al otro lado del charco y, aunque no fuese de las más conocidas, sabía quien era ella por su curioso parecido con él.

-Osea que somos dos gatos negros perdidos en las calles de París, siempre he sentido curiosidad, es purrrfecto encontrarla sin _My Lady_ , haría un escándalo -y susurró- aunque es una pena el tiempo que llevo sin ver a _My Lady_.

Felicia tenía buen oído, desde luego mejor de lo que ese gatito podía pensar y soltó una risita sin querer. Si lo que sabía era correcto, se refería a Ladybug, la singular heroína de la ciudad. Su tono era tan revelador que sintió pena y se acercó a hasta llegar a poner la mano en el hombro del chico, seguramente no era más que un adolescente.

-¿Un gato negro adolescente enamorado de un bichito? -Chat se sonrojó ante la pregunta, pero no pudo evitar ser sincero con la mujer con un atuendo tan parecido a él y unos ojos igual de verdes- Me suena mucho esa situación compañero felino, en mi caso fue una araña el bicho que me picó.

Adrien hizo acopio mental de todo lo que conocía sobre la mujer que tenía delante. Recordaba cosas sobre una supuesta relación con Spiderman. Que tenía poderes que eran llamados también de mala suerte, aunque no eran como los suyos. Y de repente sintió la necesidad de saber más de lo que había pasado, aunque normalmente la indiscreción se la guardaba para su Lady. Era muy difícil no verse reflejado en la mujer embutida en ese traje negro tan parecido, con ese antifaz negro y unos ojos tan similares. Desde el principio le había sonreído con una mueca burlona de la que él se creía dueño. Y ella era mayor que él, los mayores debían saber de estás cosas y, francamente, necesitaba consejo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que se atropellaban en su cabeza que Felicia casi podía escuchar a las ruedas de su pensamiento girar, hasta que finalmente lo condensó en una pregunta.

-¿Y por qué la gata no acabo con la araña?

Ella suspiró, sabía que finalmente haría esa pregunta. Era un gatito listo y era la pregunta lógica. Había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, el dolor al hablar de ello se había convertido en una pequeña punzada de tristeza agridulce al recordar a Peter y todo lo que había pasado.

-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Me fije en la araña sin fijarme en el hombre y él acabó buscando a otra harto de ser despreciado en su verdadera persona.

Chat había pensado muchas veces en quien podría ser su Lady, pero nunca había pensado en si a su Lady le molestaría ser amada solamente como heroína. Por supuesto que él amaría lo que fuera que hubiese debajo de la máscara, pero si como estaba casi convencido era una chica de su instituto y la ignoraba seguramente lo despreciaría por sus coqueteos. Tenía muchas fans, la idea terrible de que fuese una de sus fans rechazadas y ahora lo odiase como Adrien le atravesó.

-Ha sido un placer gatito, si me disculpas el jetlag me está matando -sacó su propia vara, en parte era parecida a la de Chat, como pudieron apreciar.

-Espere, por favor, ¿me podría dar un último consejo? -escucharon un estruendo, todo apuntaba a un nuevo akuma a unas calles de distancia- Puede irse tranquila, _My lady_ y yo nos encargaremos.

-Un consejo -meditó con una sonrisa- encuentrala y alejala de los pelirrojos.

Se fue balanceandose con gracilidad hasta perderse. Él corrió por los tejados hasta llegar al lugar, fue la estilizada silueta roja de Ladybug la que apareció lista para luchar. Su Lady, recordó las palabras de aquella sabía gata. A su mente acudió la imagen de Nathaniel dibujando a **Marinette**. La revelación casi le hizo caerse, pero todo tenía sentido, casi se golpeó a si mismo mientras todas las evidencias venían a su mente de golpe.

El akuma fue fácil de vencer, era su noche de suerte, chocó los puños y tuvieron que partir, el tiempo se acababa. Mañana invitaría a Marinette a ir al cine con sus amigos, quizás Alya y Nino le ayudasen a acabar a solas con ella. En un par de citas, si es que tenía la suerte de la que hacía gala su compañera, le diría su secreto.

Ya en casa y con Plagg comiendo su queso, sonrió recordando a su bella homonima americana. Definitivamente, pensó, _los gatos negros dan buena suerte_.


End file.
